Oneshot Mania!
by LiEl0098
Summary: As the title says, this is going to be a bunch of One-shots. WaRnInG: I'm not used in making One-shots so, sorry if my One-shots are ugly...


**Hi guys! **

**Two things why I don't update often.**

**1.I'm currently testing my skills at writing One-shots .**

** SCHOOL IS STARTING RIGHT NOW!**

**Please enjoy these collection of One-shots~**

**o.0.O.0.o**

"KAGAMINE LEN! GET DOWN HERE SHOTA!" Rin shouted as loud as she could.

A thud was heard upstairs before Len spoke "Ugh, what now?"

"Come down and see for yourself! Idiot!" Rin huffed as she walked into the kitchen.

SeeU and IA were sitting on the sofa, Listening to Rin ranting.

"They're going to fight again…." SeeU said flipping a page on her magazine.

IA nodded and said "Should we go somewhere else to hang-out?" she said while turning the T.V off.

"Hmmm….No! I must stay here and get a picture of them - NYaaaa~!" she was cut off by IA pulling her outside.

"Give them privacy SeeU." IA said opening the door. "Were going out for a bit!" then she closed the door.

**Rin P.O.V**

"Were going out for a bit!" IA said, pulling SeeU out of the doorway.

I waved at SeeU who said "Good luck!"

Len came down the stairs and asked "Where did they go?"

"Outside I think…but anyway, CAN YOU EXPLAIN WHAT HAPPENED IN HERE?" I shouted , which made him cringe.

"In what? Oh, the kitchen?" he said walking in. "There's nothing wrong here!"

"Take a look at the fridge." I glared. He scanned the fridge "Nope, nothing wrong here."

"look inside you idiot!" I smacked him on the head while he muttered curses.

He opened it and looked at it blankly. "What's wrong in here, there's no shortage of food or anything in particular—"

"MY ORANGE CAKE IS GONE!"

**Len P.O.V**

_Of course_ her orange cake. I sighed and took a seat at the dining table.

"It's just an orange cake!" I shouted back, feeling really annoyed.

**FLASHBACK:**

"…_**..And Done!" Aoki chirped, she was icing a cake in orange frosting.**_

_**I walked in and asked "Is that for Rin?"**_

_**She turned around and smiled "Yep!"**_

"_**what for? It isn't her birthday or anything." I stated, taking a banana from the fruit bowl.**_

"_**Well it's because she's working so hard for another song, and she cant even eat dinner sometimes. So I decided to make her a cake!" she said happily.**_

" _**Rin's so lucky….." I muttered, and took bites from my banana.**_

_**Then Rin walked to the kitchen, walking as if she just came back from the dead. The big ribbon on her head had fell down.**_

"_**Oi, Oi, you look like a zombie , Rin." I teased.**_

"_**YOU DON'T NEED TO REMIND M— Oooh~ is that cake!"**_

"_**Scatter brain." I muttered.**_

"_**Wait until after dinner Rin-chan!" Aoki said, putting the cake in the fridge.**_

_**Rin pouted "Aww come on!"**_

"_**Everyone! Dinner!" Master shouted from the living room.**_

"_**Coming!" Aoki and I said simultaneously. As i walked out the kitchen, Rin was opening the fridge.**_

"_**Rin.." I sighed**_

"_**Wh-What? I was just…." Rin stuttered.**_

_**I pulled her out. "Time for dinner."**_

"_**Nooo! I want cake now!"**_

Reality:

After that, I found the orange cake being eaten by a cat. And I threw it out, I didn't tell her because she'll blame me and blah blah blah. Turns out different decisions has both endings sometimes.

"Aoki will bake you a new one." I said

"But she's practicing!"

"Then go to the store and buy some."

"But I don't wanna!"

I stood up and sighed once more, seriously? She's really stubborn.

"How ab-" I got cut off by Rin pulling my sleeve.

"How about YOU bake me one?" she smiled.

I blinked. Bake her a cake? That'll never happen, never ever eve-

"I wont buy bananas for a week…." She trailed off.

"Deal." Dammit.

**TIME SKIP**

"There, it's done." The cake looked rather ugly, well, at least it tasted like oranges.

"Hmmm…." She said eyeing the cake, "It's missing something…"

"What?" I asked curiously.

She looked at me, and the cake. "I know!"

She took a bite from a cake and kissed me softly.

"There…" she said pulling away. "It's complete~!"

Aoki walked in and said "HI guys! What's all this about?"

"Nothing~! Len baked me a cake! See~!" she presented the cake in front of her.

"Oh, How nice~!" she chirped. "Len, how did you—Len?"

I walked out the kitchen "I—I need fresh air."

I walked past SeeU and IA in the garden, sitting on the side of the fountain.

Did Rin just…..I—Why would she—DAMMIT!

**IA P.O.V**

"Looks like Rin did a good job." I said, Len had very red cheeks.

"Nyaa~ I hope I could meet someone special too!" SeeU said daydreaming.

"I wonder what was Rin thinking?" I thought, completely ignoring the Nekomimi girl beside me.

**Rin P.O.V**

"What was that about?" Aoki sweat dropped.

"Maybe he felt hot because of baking too much~" I said innocently.

"Maybe your right…..anyway, I'll be practicing again, clean up the mess ok?" she said running away.

"Sure~!" I shouted back.

_Mission: 'Make-Len-Blush-Like-Crazy' Complete._ I thought.

**o.0.O.0.o**

**How was my first One-shot?**

**I update sometimes, so please stay updated!**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**Vv**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**REview**

**REview~!**

**Y**

**Y**

**Y**

**Y**

**y**

**Y**

**Y**

**CLICK IT!**


End file.
